russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nominees for 2017 Star Awards for TV revealed
Posted at Oct 30 2017 11:48 AM | Updated as of Oct 31 2017 07:38 AM MANILA – The nominees for this year’s Star Awards for Television have finally been revealed. In a list obtained by IBC News’ Krenn Jolongbayan, five out of the twelve nominees for Best Primetime Drama Series were produced by IBC-13. On the other hand, three out of the ten nominees for Best Daytime Drama Series category. All in all, Kapinoy shows have garnered 30 Star Awards nominations, while one documentary specials earned nods as well. Kapinoy actors, personalities and TV hosts had a total of 85 nominations, while news and current affairs personalities received 17 nominations. Meanwhile, emerging love team Joshua Garcia and Julia Barretto are set to receive the German Moreno Power Tandem special award, along with Jak Roberto and Barbie Forteza, and Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador. The 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television will be held at the Henry Lee Irwin Theater, Ateneo de Manila University on November 12. Below is the complete list of nominees: Best TV Station *ABS-CBN 2 *CNN PHILIPPINES *GMA 7 *GMA NEWS TV *IBC 13 *PTV 4 *RPN 9 *TV5 *NET 25 *UNTV 37 Best Primetime Drama Series *''A Love to Last'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA-7) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC-13) *''City Hunter'' (IBC-13) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC-13) *''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Magic Kamison'' (IBC-13) *''Meant to Be'' (GMA-7) *''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' (GMA-7) *''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC-13) *''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN 2) Best Daytime Drama Series *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (IBC-13) *''High School Life'' (IBC-13) *''Ika-6 Na Utos'' (GMA-7) *''Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Impostora'' (GMA-7) *''Junior Twin'' (IBC-13) *''Legally Blind'' (GMA-7) *''My Little Anghel'' (IBC-13) *''Pusong Ligaw'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The Better Half'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The Greatest Love'' (ABS-CBN 2) Best Drama Actress *Bea Alonzo (A Love to Last, ABS-CBN 2) *Coney Reyes (My Dear Heart, ABS-CBN 2) *Gabbi Garcia (High School Life, IBC-13) *Janella Salvador (Magic Kamison, IBC-13) *Janine Gutierrez (Legally Blind, GMA-7) *Kathryn Bernardo (La Luna Sangre, ABS-CBN 2) *Kim Chiu (Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin, ABS-CBN 2) *Kris Bernal (Impostora, GMA-7) *Maja Salvador (Wildflower, ABS-CBN 2) *Sanya Lopez (Encantadia, GMA-7) *Sunshine Dizon (Ika-6 Na Utos, GMA-7) *Sylvia Sanchez (The Greatest Love, ABS-CBN 2) Best Drama Actor *AJ Muhlach (City Hunter, IBC-13) *Carlo Aquino (The Better Half, ABS-CBN 2) *Coco Martin (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, ABS-CBN 2) *Daniel Padilla (La Luna Sangr''e, ABS-CBN 2) *Dingdong Dantes (''Alyas Robin Hood, GMA-7) *Dominic Roque (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13) *Gabby Concepcion (Ika-6 Na Utos, GMA-7) *Gerald Anderson (Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin, ABS-CBN 2) *Ian Veneracion (A Love to Last, ABS-CBN 2) *James Reid (Till I Met You, ABS-CBN 2) *Jericho Rosales (Magpahanggang Wakas, ABS-CBN 2) *Kobe Paras (You Light Up My Life, IBC-13) *Ruru Madrid (Encantadia, GMA-7) Best Drama Supporting Actress *Aiko Melendez (Wildflower, ABS-CBN 2) *Cara Eriguel (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Carmina Villaroel (Till I Met You, ABS-CBN 2) *Chanda Romero (Legally Blind, GMA-7) *Chienna Filomeno (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13) *Dimples Romana (The Greatest Love, ABS-CBN 2) *Dina Bonnevie (City Hunter, IBC-13) *Eula Valdez (Hahamakin Ang Lahat, GMA-7) *Hiyasmin Neri (High School Life, IBC-13) *Ina Raymundo (La Luna Sangre, ABS-CBN 2) *Iza Calzado (A Love to Last, ABS-CBN 2) *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (Magic Kamison, IBC-13) *Jennifer Sevilla (Magic Kamison, IBC-13) *Lorna Tolentino (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13) *Rizza Diaz (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Sue Ramirez (City Hunter, IBC-13) *Sunshine Cruz (Wildflower, ABS-CBN 2) *Susan Roces (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, ABS-CBN 2) *Yassi Pressman (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, ABS-CBN 2) Best Drama Supporting Actor *Akihiro Blanco (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13) *Alwyn Uytingco (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Arnold Reyes (Wildflower, ABS-CBN 2) *Arron Villaflor (The Greatest Love, ABS-CBN 2) *BJ Forbes (High School Life, IBC-13) *Cesar Montano (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Daniel Fernando (Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin, ABS-CBN 2) *Fred Lo (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Hiro Volante (Hanggang Kailan,,Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Jhong Hilario (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano, ABS-CBN 2) *JM de Guzman (High School Life, IBC-13) *Joseph Marco (Wildflower, ABS-CBN 2) *Joshua Garcia (The Greatest Love, ABS-CBN 2) *Kiko Estrada (City Hunter, IBC-13) *Marc Abaya (Legally Blind, GMA-7) *Marlo Mortel (Magic Kamison, IBC-13) *Matt Evans (The Greatest Love, ABS-CBN 2) *Raymart Santiago (Magic Kamison, IBC-13) *Phillip Salvador (City Hunter, IBC-13) *Richard Gutierrez (La Luna Sangre, ABS-CBN 2) *Ronaldo Valdez (City Hunter, IBC-13) *Ronnie Ricketts (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13) *Sam Y.G. (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Teejay Marquez (Magic Kamison, IBC-13) *Tirso Cruz III (Wildflower, ABS-CBN 2) Best Child Performer *Angelica Ulip (Ika-6 Na Utos, GMA-7) *Awra Briguela (Wansapanataym, ABS-CBN 2) *Carleen Sky Aclan (Eh, Kasi Bata!, IBC-13) *Enzo Pelojero (My Dear Heart, ABS-CBN 2) *Jana Agoncillo (My Little Anghel, IBC-13) *JB Agustin (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, IBC-13) *Justin James Quilantang (La Luna Sangre, ABS-CBN 2) *Marc Justin Alvarez (Pinulot Ka Lang Sa Lupa, GMA-7) *Nayomi "Heart" Ramos (My Dear Heart, ABS-CBN 2) *Xia Vigor (Langit Lupa, ABS-CBN 2) *Yesha Camile (Langit Lupa, ABS-CBN 2) *Yuan Francisco (Encantadia, GMA-7) Best New Male TV Personality *Addy Raj (Meant to Be, GMA-7) *Andres Muhlach (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Bruno Gabriel (Hahamakin Ang Lahat, GMA-7) *Dave Bornea (Alyas Robin Hood, GMA-7) *Gil Cuerva (My Love From The Star, GMA-7) *Marco Gallo (Wansapanataym: Amazing Ving, ABS-CBN 2) *Mark Oblea (Wansapanataym: My Hair Lady, ABS-CBN 2) *Migo Adecer (Encantadia, GMA-7) *Patrick Destura (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Sebastian Duterte (Lakbai, TV5) *Tony Labrusca (La Luna Sangre, ABS-CBN 2) Best New Female TV Personality *AC Bonifacio (Wansapantaym: Amazing Ving, ABS-CBN 2) *Cora Waddell (Pusong Ligaw, ABS-CBN 2) *Jhazmyne Tobias (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC-13) *Joyce Abestano (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Kisses Delavin (Wansapanataym: Amazing Ving, ABS-CBN 2) *Klea Pineda (Encantadia, GMA-7) *Maika Rivera (Magpahanggang Wakas, ABS-CBN 2) *Maymay Entrata (MMK: Bahay, ABS-CBN 2) *Mikee Quintos (Encantadia, GMA-7) *Nayomi "Heart" Ramos (My Dear Heart, ABS-CBN 2) Best Drama Anthology *''Dear Uge'' (GMA-7) *''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Karelasyon'' (GMA-7) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC-13) *''Magpakailanman'' (GMA-7) *''Maynila'' (GMA-7) *''Tadhana'' (GMA-7) *''Wagas'' (GMA News TV) Best Single Performance By An Actress *Angel Locsin (MMK: Kotse-Kotsehan, ABS-CBN 2) *Angelica Panganiban (Ipaglaban Mo: Bugbog, ABS-CBN 2) *Isabelle Daza (MMK: Upuan, ABS-CBN 2) *Jane Oineza (MMK: Kotse-Kotsehan, ABS-CBN 2) *Janice de Belen (Magpakailanman: Ang Swerteng Hatid ng Pera sa Basura, GMA-7) *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Finding Fade, IBC-13) *Jodi Sta. Maria (MMK: Baby For Sale, ABS-CBN 2) *Julia Barretto (MMK: Bituin, ABS-CBN 2) *Maricel Soriano (MMK: Baso, ABS-CBN 2) *Rochelle Pangilinan (Karelasyon: My Brother's Dark Secret, GMA-7) *Sylvia Sanchez (Ipaglaban Mo: Testigo, ABS-CBN 2) Best Single Performance By An Actor *Alden Richards (Eat Bulaga Lenten Special: Kapatid, GMA-7) *Dennis Trillo (Karelasyon: Ang Pagiging Preso ni Salby, GMA-7) *Enchong Dee (MMK: Rehab Center, ABS-CBN 2) *JC de Vera (MMK: Baso, ABS-CBN 2) *John Estrada (MMK: Mansanas at Juice, ABS-CBN 2) *Josh Padilla (Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Learning in True, IBC-13) *Piolo Pascual (MMK: Upuan, ABS-CBN) *Rocco Nacino (Magpakailanman: Losing Jeffrey, Finding Jason, GMA-7) *Xian Lim (MMK: Kwekkwek, ABS-CBN 2) *Yves Flores (MMK: Mansanas at Juice, ABS-CBN 2) *Zanjoe Marudo (MMK: Anino, ABS-CBN 2) Best Public Service Program *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (IBC-13) *''Buhay OFW'' (Aksyon TV) *''Failon Ngayon'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Imbestigador'' (GMA-7) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (IBC-13) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (IBC-13) *''Mission Possible'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''My Puhunan'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Salamat Dok'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''SOCO'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Wish Ko Lang'' (GMA-7) Best Public Service Program Host *Alvin Elchico/Bernadette Sembrano (Salamat Dok, ABS-CBN 2) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, IBC-13) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag: The New Generation, IBC-13) *Dr. Willie Ong/Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor, IBC-13) *Gus Abelgas (SOCO, ABS-CBN 2) *Julius Babao (Mission Possible, ABS-CBN 2) *Karen Davila (My Puhunan, ABS-CBN 2) *Marissa del Mar (Buhay OFW, Aksyon TV) *Mike Enriquez (Imbestigador, GMA-7) *Ted Failon (Failon Ngayon, ABS-CBN 2) *Vicky Morales (Wish Ko Lang, GMA-7) Best Gag Show *''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Hapi Ang Buhay'' (Net 25) *''Kemis: The Bayani Show'' (RPN-9) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC-13) Best Comedy Show *''#MichaelAngelo The Sitcom'' (GMA News TV) *''Hay Bahay!'' (GMA-7) *''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC-13) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC-13) *''Pepito Manaloto'' (GMA-7) Best Comedy Actor *Bayani Agbayani (Kemis: The Bayani Show, RPN-9) *Clarence Delgado (Goin' Bulilit, ABS-CBN 2) *Hans Mortel (T.O.D.A.S., IBC-13) *Jayson Gainza (Banana Sundae, ABS-CBN 2) *Jobert Austria (Banana Sundae, ABS-CBN 2) *Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S., IBC-13) *John Lloyd Cruz (Home Sweetie Home, ABS-CBN 2) *Jose Manalo (Hay Bahay!, GMA-7) *Keempee de Leon (T.O.D.A.S., IBC-13) *Keith Cruz (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Michael V. (Bubble Gang, GMA-7) *Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC-13) *Sef Cadayona (Bubble Gang, GMA-7) *Tonton Gutierrez (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Vic Sotto (Hay Bahay!, GMA-7) *Wally Bayola (Hay Bahay!, GMA-7) Best Comedy Actress *Ai-Ai Delas Alas (Hay Bahay!, GMA-7) *Angelica Panganiban (Banana Sundae, ABS-CBN 2) *Chariz Solomon (Bubble Gang, GMA-7) *Erich Gonzales (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC-13) *Kitkat (T.O.D.A.S., IBC-13) *Manilyn Reynes (Pepito Manaloto, GMA-7) *Mutya Orquia (Goin' Bulilit, ABS-CBN 2) *Nova Villa (Pepito Manaloto, GMA-7) *Pokwang (Banana Sundae, ABS-CBN 2) *Raisa Dayrit (Iskul Bukol, IBC-13) *Sunshine Garcia (Banana Sundae, ABS-CBN 2) *Toni Gonzaga (Home Sweetie Home, ABS-CBN 2) Best Musical Variety Show *''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Beautiful Sunday'' (Net 25) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC-13) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC-13) *''Letters and Music'' (Net 25) *''Penthouse Party'' (RPN-9) *''Sessions on 25th Street'' (Net 25) Best Variety Show *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC-13) *''Full House Tonight'' (GMA-7) *''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Student Canteen'' (RPN-9) *''Sunday PinaSaya'' (GMA-7) Best Female TV Host *Amy Perez (It's Showtime, ABS-CBN 2) *Anne Curtis (It's Showtime, ABS-CBN 2) *Antoinette Taus (APO Tanghali Na!, IBC-13) *Cherryz Mendoza (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Janella Salvador (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Jenine Desiderio (APO Tanghali Na!, IBC-13) *Jolina Magdangal (ASAP, ABS-CBN 2) *Lauren Reid (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Maine Mendoza (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Marian Rivera (Sunday PinaSaya, GMA-7) *Nadine Lustre (It's Showtime, ABS-CBN 2) *Pia Guanio (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Raisa Dayrit (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Regine Velasquez (Full House Tonight, GMA-7) *Sarah Geronimo (ASAP, ABS-CBN 2) *Toni Gonzaga (ASAP, ABS-CBN 2) *Valeen Montenegro (APO Tanghali Na!, IBC-13) Best Male TV Host *Alden Richards (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Allan K. (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Arnell Ignacio (APO Tanghali Na!, IBC-13) *APO Hiking Society (APO Tanghali Na!, IBC-13) *Billy Crawford (It's Showtime, ABS-CBN 2) *Bret Jackson (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Josh Padilla (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Jose Manalo (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Luis Manzano (ASAP, ABS-CBN 2) *Marlo Mortel (Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13) *Piolo Pascual (ASAP, ABS-CBN 2) *Robi Domingo (ASAP, ABS-CBN 2) *Ryan Agoncillo (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Vic Sotto (Eat Bulaga, GMA-7) *Vice Ganda (It's Showtime, ABS-CBN 2) *Victor Anastacio (APO Tanghali Na!, IBC-13) Best Game Show *''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA-7) *''Golden Balls'' (RPN-9) *''Fun House'' (IBC-13) *''Kasama, Break the Bank'' (Carlo Lorenzo) *''Kwarta o Kahon'' (RPN-9) *''People ss. The Stars'' (GMA-7) *''Superstar Duets'' (GMA-7) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) *''Wowowin'' (GMA-7) Best Game Show Host *Archie Alemania (Goldem Balls, RPN-9) *Carlo Lorenzo (Kasama, Break the Bank, RPN-9) *Cesar Montano (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, IBC-13) *Eugene Domingo (Celebrity Bluff, GMA-7) *Francis Magundayao (Fun House, IBC-13) *Iya Villania/Drew Arellano (People vs The Stars, GMA-7) *Jennylyn Mercado (Superstar Duets, GMA-7) *Judy Ann Santos (Bet On Your Baby, ABS-CBN 2) *Luis Manzano (Minute To Win It, ABS-CBN 2) *Michael V./Iya Villania (Lip Sync Battle, GMA-7) *Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper (Kwarta o Kahon, RPN-9) *Willie Revillame (Wowowin, GMA-7) Best Educational Program *''Aha'' (GMA-7) *''Born To Be Wild'' (GMA-7) *''C The Difference'' (GMA News TV) *''Convergence'' (Net 25) *''I-Bilib'' (GMA-7) *''Idol sa Kusina'' (GMA-7) *''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Everyday Sarap With CDO'' (GMA News TV) Best Educational Program Host *Chef Boy Logro/Bettina Carlos, Chynna Ortaleza (Idol sa Kusina, GMA News TV) *Chris Tiu (I-Bilib, GMA-7) *Dr. Manny and Pie Calayan (C The Difference, GMA News TV) *Dr. Nielsen Donato/Dr. Ferds Recio (Born To Be Wild, GMA-7) *Drew Arellano (Aha!, GMA-7) *Jennylyn Mercado (Everyday Sarap With CDO, GMA News TV) *Kim Atienza (Matanglawin, ABS-CBN 2) *Kyle Nofuente (Convergence, Net 25) Best Children Show *''Batibot'' (RPN-9) *''KapinoyLand'' (IBC-13) *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (RPN-9) Best Children Show Host *Ate Maya, Kuya Fidel (Batibot, RPN-9) *Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl, Ms. Lola Pinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy, PinoyFlag (KapinoyLand, IBC-13) *Spencer Reyes, Kelly Misa (Penpen de Sarapen, RPN-9) Best Celebrity Talk Show *''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Magandang Buhay'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Mars'' (GMA News TV) *''Moments'' (Net 25) *''Morning Kris'' (IBC-13) *''Profiles'' (CNN Philippines) *''Real Talk'' (CNN Philippines) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' (IBC-13) *''Tonight With Arnold Clavio'' (GMA News TV) *''Tonight With Boy Abunda'' (ABS-CBN 2) Best Celebrity Talk Show Host *Arnold Clavio (Tonight With Arnold Clavio, GMA News TV) *Boy Abunda (Tonight With Boy Abunda, ABS-CBN 2) *Camille Prats, Suzi Entrata (Mars, GMA News TV) *Christine Jacob-Sandejas/Rachel Alejandro (Real Tal''k, CNN Philippines) *Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente (''Showbiz Unlimited, IBC-13) *Gladys Reyes (Moments, Net 25) *Karla Estrada, Jolina Magdangal, Melai Cantiveros (Magandang Buhay, ABS-CBN 2) *Kris Aquino (Morning Kris, IBC-13) *Mitzi Borromeo (Profiles, CNN Philippines) *Vice Ganda (Gandang Gabi Vice, ABS-CBN 2) Best Documentary Program *''Front Row'' (GMA-7) *''History'' (TV5) *''i-Witness'' (GMA-7) *''Investigative Documentaries'' (GMA News TV) *''Motorcycle Diaries'' (GMA News TV) *''Munting Pangarap'' (UNTV 37) *''Reel Time'' (GMA News TV) *''Reporter's Notebook'' (GMA-7) Best Documentary Program Host *Daniel Razon (Munting Pangarap, UNTV 37) *Jay Taruc (Motorcycle Diaries, GMA News TV) *Lourd De Veyra (History, TV5) *Maki Pulido, Raffy Tima (Reporter's Notebook, GMA-7) *Malou Mangahas (Investigative Documentaries, GMA News TV) *Sandra Aguinaldo, Kara David (i-Witness, GMA-7) Best Documentary Special *''Alaala'' (GMA-7) *''Di Ka Pasisiil'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Mukha: Night Shift'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Pinoy Ang Dating: Mga Kwento ng IBC'' (IBC-13) *''Serbisyong Totoo: Nabago Ang Buhay Ko'' (GMA-7) Best Horror/Fantasy Program *''Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko'' (GMA-7) *''Tsuperhero'' (GMA-7) *''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN 2) Best Magazine Show *''Ang Pinaka'' (GMA News TV) *''Brigada'' (GMA News TV) *''Good News Kasama Si Vicky Morales'' (GMA News TV) *''I-Juander'' (GMA News TV) *''Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho'' (GMA-7) *''Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN 2) Best Magazine Show Host *Jessica Soho (Brigada, GMA News TV) *Jessica Soho (Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho, GMA-7) *Korina Sanchez (Rated K, ABS-CBN 2) *Marc Logan (Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan, ABS-CBN 2) *Rovilson Fernandez (Ang Pinaka, GMA News TV) *Susan Enriquez/Cesar Apolinario (I-Juander, GMA News TV) *Vicky Morales/Bea Binene/Love Anover (Good News Kasama Si Vicky Morales, GMA News TV) Best News Program *''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) *''Aksyon Prime'' (TV5) *''Arangkada Balita'' (RPN-9) *''Balitaan'' (CNN Philippines) *''Bandila'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Express Balita'' (IBC-13) *''News Team 13'' (IBC-13) *''News To Go'' (GMA News TV) *''Saksi'' (GMA-7) *''State of the Nation'' (GMA News TV) *''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN 2) Best Male Newscaster *Alex Tinsay (Arangkada Balita, RPN-9) *Arnold Clavio (Saksi, GMA-7) *Bing Formento (Express Balita, IBC-13) *Howie Severino (News To Go, GMA News TV) *Jay Sonza (News Team 13, IBC-13) *Julius Babao (Bandila, ABS-CBN 2) *Mike Enriquez (24 Oras, GMA-7) *Noli De Castro (TV Patrol, ABS-CBN 2) *Raffy Tima (Balitanghali, GMA News TV) *Ted Failon (TV Patrol, ABS-CBN 2) *TG Kintanar (Express Balita, IBC-13) Best Female Newscaster *Bernadette Sembrano (TV Patrol, ABS-CBN 2) *Ces Drilon (Bandila, ABS-CBN 2) *Jessica Soho (State of the Nation, GMA News TV) *Kara David (News To Go, GMA News TV) *Karen Davila (Bandila, ABS-CBN 2) *Kathy San Gabriel (News Team 13, IBC-13) *Luchi Cruz Valdes (Aksyon, TV5) *Mel Tiangco (24 Oras, GMA-7) *Pia Arcanghel (Saksi, GMA-7) *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita, IBC-13) *Vicky Morales (24 Oras, GMA-7) *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Arangkada Balita, RPN-9) Best Morning Show *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (PTV 4) *''Good Morning Kuya'' (UNTV 37) *''Pambansang Almusal'' (Net 25) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? Ng Bayan'' (IBC-13) *''Umagang Kay Ganda'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Unang Hirit'' (GMA-7) Best Morning Show Host *Anthony Taberna, Jorge Carino, Atom Araullo, Amy Perez, Winnie Cordero, Ariel Ureta (Umagang Kay Ganda, ABS-CBN 2) *Daniel Razon, Lorenzo "Erin" Tanada III, Angelo "Diego" Castro III, Angela Lagunzad, Rheena Villamor-Camara, Monica Verallo, Erica Honrado (Good Morning Kuya, UNTV 37) *Diane Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna, Diane Querer, Greco Belgica (Bagong Pilipinas, PTV 4) *Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Dr. Edwin Bien, Cheska Garcia-Kramer, Doug Kramer, Scarlett Kramer, Gavin Kramer and Christine Bersola-Babao (Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? Ng Bayan, IBC-13) *Leo Martinez, Phoebe Ann Publico, Andrea Bardos, Nicole Facal, Jam Talana, Genive Tuban, Julie Fernando, Claire Cuenca, Davey Langit, Aikee, Apple Chiu, Bob Crisostomo, CJ Panulaya (Pambansang Almusal, Net 25) *Nathaniel Cruz, Arnold Clavio, Lyn Ching, Lhar Santiago, Susan Enriquez, Connie Sison, Pia Arcanghel, Suzi Entrata, Ivan Mayrina, Love Anover (Unang Hirit, GMA-7) Best Public Affairs Program *''Bawal Ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie'' (GMA News TV) *''Forum ni Randy'' (IBC-13) *''Get It Straight'' (UNTV 37) *''Reaksyon'' (TV5) *''Sa Ganang Mamamayan'' (Net 25) *''Tapatan ni Tunying'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The Bottomline With Boy Abunda'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The Source'' (CNN Philippines) Best Public Affairs Program Host *Anthony Taberna (Tapatan Ni Tunying, ABS-CBN 2) *Boy Abunda (The Bottomline with Boy Abunda, ABS-CBN 2) *Daniel Razon (Get It Straight, UNTV 37) *Luchi Cruz Valdes (Reaksyon, TV5) *Pinky Webb (The Source, CNN Philippines) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy, IBC-13) *Rodante Marcoleta (Sa Ganang Mamamayan, Net 25) *Winnie Monsod (Bawal Ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie, GMA News TV) Best Travel Show *''Byahe Ni Drew'' (GMA News TV) *''Biyaheng Negosyo'' (PTV 4) *''Bridging Borders'' (PTV 4) *''Lakbai'' (TV5) *''Landmarks'' (Net 25) *''Road Trip'' (GMA News TV) Best Travel Show Host *Baste Duterte (Lakbai, TV5) *Drew Arellano (Byahe ni Drew, GMA News TV) *Faye De Castro (Landmarks, Net 25) *Justin Lee (Biyaheng Negosyo, PTV 4) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (Bridging Borders, PTV 4) Best Lifestyle Show *''Chinatown TV'' (IBC-13) *''Leading Women'' (CNN Philippines) *''Sports U'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Taste Buddies'' (GMA News TV) *''The Boardroom'' (PTV 4) *''The World of Gandang Ricky Reyes'' (GMA News TV) Best Lifestyle Show Host *Angel Jacob (Leading Women, CNN Philippines) *Anthony Pangilinan (The Boardroom, CNN Philippines) *Dyan Castillejo (Sports U, ABS-CBN 2) *Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong, Paul Andrew Tan (Chinatown TV, IBC-13) *Ricky Reyes (The World of Gandang Ricky Reye''s, GMA News TV) *Solenn Heussaff, Rhian Ramos (''Taste Buddies, GMA News TV) Best Talent Search Program *''#Like'' (GMA-7) *''ASOP'' (UNTV 37) *''Born To Be A Superstar'' (IBC-13) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (RPN-9) Best Talent Search Program Host *Anja Aguilar (Born To Be A Superstar, IBC-13) *Anthony Castello/Aileen Papin (Boses Tinig Pinoy, RPN-9) *Billy Crawford (Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids, ABS-CBN 2) *Luis Manzano/Toni Gonzaga (The Voice Teens, ABS-CBN 2) *Robi Domingo/Alex Gonzaga (I Can Do That, ABS-CBN 2) *Tom Rodriguez/Balang (#Like, GMA-7) *Toni Rose Gayda, Richard Reynoso (ASOP, UNTV 37) SPECIAL AWARDS: *Ading Fernando Lifetime Achievement Award – Vic Sotto *Excellence In Broadcasting – Martin Andanar *Longest Running Daytime Drama Anthology - Maynila *German Moreno Power Tandem -Joshua Garcia and Julia Barretto; Jak Roberto and Barbie Forteza, Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador